The Room of Requirement
by rupert grint is mine
Summary: RWDM,SLASH!,Rated M for SEXEROTICA, What happens when Ron and Draco stumble across the hidden room of requirement? Sex, loss, tears, love, hurt, bludgery, alliances, and a total take over! Cowritten by the Siamese Sister. R
1. Chapter 1

He walked down the dark dungeon halls, everything was dark and damp. How he detested the dungeon, but alas, he had to go. He reached the door and the painting asked him for a password. "Veritaserium" the boy spoke. With a grim smile the door opened and let the boy pass. Inside it was empty. Everyone who had a brain was out at Hogsmeade enjoying themselves. He sat down on the dark green couch and waited. Not any longer than two minutes passed and two hands had covered his eyes. "Guess who!" said the other voice. He didn't need to respond. He twirled the hands away from his eyes and into his lap ending with a kiss. 

"You're late by the way." Draco said. "Yeah, I know. Its just that it's Hogsmeade weekend, and well, I really wanted to go."

Draco sighed. How he hated it when Ron got this way. It wasn't as if he was ashamed of liking the redhead it was just that if anyone where to find out, namely his father, well...he didn't even want to think of that.

"I'll make it up to you I promise! After all the summer holidays are coming up, and I can get away without father noticing, maybe we can go to a muggle mall or something."

"Really?" Ron asked with hope in his voice.  
Draco laughed sultrily. "Of course love." he said kissing Ron's forehead. "Now. If you don't mind, I need to start on this essay." Draco turned from Ron and grabbed his quill and parchment.

"WHAT!!!" screamed Ron as if he had been hit in the face. "This is supposed to be OUR DAY, or did you forget that you promised it was supposed to be OUR DAY?!?!?!" Draco rolled his eyes and chuckled again.

"Oh Ron, if you only knew-"

"KNEW WHAT???? That today is apparently not OUR DAY?" Ron's arms where now flailing around. "Because, honestly I didn't." Ron was soon hushed and Draco ducked him behind the couch.

"Wait! Not there!" There was a turn of a lock and the portrait hole had been opened. "RON HIDE!!!!" Draco said while pushing him behind a curtain.

"Draco?" it was Blaise. "Who where you talking to?"

"Oh, no one. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I heard you where here, and thought that I might pay my little dragon a visit. Got a problem with that?"

"Well yeah, because first off I am not your 'little dragon'."

"Oh Draco, you are and always will be." Blaise had already advanced towards Draco giving him a dark, lustful look.

"Look Zabini, what happened in 4th year is over. That was three years ago and frankly...you make me want to vomit." Blaise was taken back but soon advanced again.

"Oh, poor poor Draco. Don't you see. You still love me!" they started to circle.

"Yes, because making someone vomit has always been the hallmark of 'I love you'" said Draco. They were practically nose to nose when Zabini reached to kiss Draco. Immediately there was a flash of red light. Blaise was struck down and stunned.

"WEASLEY!!!!!" screamed Draco. "Do you have any idea of what you just did?!" Ron's face was white and his wand still readied.

"Um, no."

"Well, you did something stupid! Now, help me erase his memory before someone gets in here. Honestly, we need a better spot to meet." Draco grabbed blaise's feet.

"What's the point in meeting if all you are going to do is write essays?" Draco sighed at Ron's remark. "What happened to our spark?"

"Ron, the essays help distract me."

"Distract you from what? The Easter Bunny?"

"From you, you idiot!!! From taking you!!!" Draco was practically out of breath now, and didn't quite understand as to why he had just revealed that to Ron. Ron looked so startled, Draco might have just stunned him.

"What would be so wrong with having me?"

"No, I wouldn't do that to you. You're too innocent, I don't want the Ron I know and care for to change on me."

"Innocent? Who ever said I was an innocent????"

"Have you ever been with anybody before?"

"Well yeah! Hermione and I got together when we were left at the burrow and were very, very bored."

"Have you ever been with a guy before Ron?" Silence

"Promise you'll keep it a secret?" Draco nodded. "Harry and I have hooked up before, we didn't have sex exactly, but he was really stressing out and needed the escape."

"Frankly Ron, I don't care to hear how he corrupted you into the homo you are today, but tell him I said thanks." Flirtatiously Draco grabbed Ron and walked out of the room.

"What about Blaise?" asked Ron

"What about him?" Ron shrugged his shoulders and walked with Draco.

"So, you don't want me?" asked Ron

"No!" said Draco defensively. "I never said I didn't want you. Believe me I- never mind."

"No, never mind what? Tell me!" Ron stopped and stared Draco in the eye.

"I'm a big boy. What is wrong?"

"I told you, I. DO. NOT. WANT. TO. RUIN. YOU." Draco steadily walked away from him.

"Wait!" Ron yelled, he began to follow him. Draco turned the corner and tried to escape Ron. He couldn't stand not having him, but couldn't bear to use Ron, even if it wasn't using, that's what it felt like. In an attempt to lose Ron, Draco turned into a room that he had never seen before, but it was too late, Ron had entered the room.

"Now listen to me I want to kn-" Ron paused "What is this room?"

"I think it's the room of requirement."

"In other words, our new meeting plac...sweet."

Draco turned to Ron , but before he could say anything, Ron was already bombarding him with his question.

"Why are you so afraid you'll ruin me?!?!?!? Don't you know that I love you, and that I want to be with you?"

"Ron, just please not right now, right now I want to enjoy this time together, with NO essay." Draco said leading him to a chair in the room. Draco sat in the chair and pulled Ron down with him. They sat there for almost an hour without saying a word to the other. Their hands entangled , Ron kissed every knuckle, fingernail, and metatarsal. Draco, with his free hand, was playing with Ron's red hair. Running his hands through it and twirling Ron's hair around his finger. They sat in solitude until Ron reached up and kissed Draco. Almost like a wave of passion and everything around the melted away


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 

"So, Ronald, where were you yesterday? Why weren't you at Hogsmeade?" Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all walking to the main hall for breakfast.

"I uh, had an essay to do?"

"An essay? Seriously Ron, tell the truth! You were meeting someone weren't you?" Harry asked.

'No, I really did have an essay to do."

"...Ron, we haven't been assigned any essays."

"Not in any of the classes I have with you, Hermione, but in pureblood wizardry I did."

"Why are you even taking that class? That's for families like the Malfoy's."

"Because I am a pureblood and I enjoy that class. Besides what wrong with Draco- I mean Malfoy's family?"

"What did you just say?" Ron turned red at Harry's question "Please don't tell me you called him by his first name!" Ron didn't know what to say.

"I, uh, I'm not hungry for breakfast. Catch you later!" Ron bolted off and away from the two.

"There is something going on here." said Harry

"Don't worry." assured Hermione "I'm sure he is just under a little stress, that's all."

couple hours later

Ron paced through the halls. 'Draco's gonna kill me if he hears I almost slipped.' he thought. It wasn't another hour to lunch, and Ron needed somewhere to go to, to stay away from Harry, to keep him from spilling. As he was going through the halls he passed the room. The same room he and Draco where in yesterday. 'What the douche? I thought..." Ron opened the door, not knowing what awaited him inside.

"It's about time you got here!"

"Oh, Draco, it's just you. And what do you mean 'it's about time'?"

"I was waiting for you. Another hour till lunch time, and I had hoped that you would show up here. Especially after your little slip up."

"Oh, you heard about that, look I didn't mean to, it's just-"

"Ron, shut up!" Draco then leaned into Ron giving him a chaste kiss. "It's okay, the Mudblood made an excuse for you." Ron came towards Draco, a small smile appeared on his face. "Now, sit down." Draco patted his lap. Ron sat on Draco's lap and curled into him.

"I hate keeping this a secret. I love you, I want to tell people I love you. I want to tell my family that I have someone who means the world to me. I want you to meet them." Draco kissed Ron's forehead.

"Ron, you know we can't. If my father finds out that we are together he will kill you, and I have spent years making it seem like I hate you and your family. We will be togethe...one day." Draco seemed to drift off into a dream. "Just imagine it Ron. A villa in Italy, just us two sipping on coffee and looking out onto the Mediterranean. No one will judge us. We will be able to walk down the streets and be greeted like kings, our love glowing off of us." Ron smiled at Draco's dream.

"When?" asked Ron

"Someday, hopefully sooner than later."

"Can I at least tell Hermione. She wont tell I swear. I just cant keep it inside much longer!" Ron was almost pleading with Draco. But Draco shook his head.

"No! you know we cant tell." Draco held Ron's face in his hands and made him look into Draco's eyes. "I don't want you to die! Don't you get it. My father WILL come after you and he will perform horrible dark curses that you have no idea are like to you before killing you! I want this dream to come true but not now. I want to scream it from the roof tops too! I really, really do!" Draco's eyes were clouding up. "I've got to go." Draco pushed Ron off of his lap and began walking towards the door.

"Don't walk away from me!" Draco paused. For a quick second he looked at Ron and walked back.

"I love you." With a deep kiss, Draco abruptly turned around and left, leaving Ron in the room by himself.

"Damn, what have I gotten myself into?" Ron thought to himself.

Main hall: Lunch

"Ack! I have DDA next! Hermione, save me!" Harry jumped into Hermione's lap.

"Oh, get off me! You weight a ton! Besides, how am I to save you, when you are supposed to save the world?"

"Gee thanks Hermione, I was rather enjoying myself till you said that." Reminded of a silly ride Ron has heard of, he started to sing,

"It's a small world after all, iiit's a small world after all, it's a small world after all! it's a small, small world!"

"Do what? Ron what on earth are you singing?"

"Oh, nothing, sorry." Harry was a little distressed, seeing as how Ron seemed to be keeping secrets from him.

"Oh, ok. Hey Ron don't you have Pureblood Wizardry with Malfoy next? Man that's gotta suck! I'd rather watch a musical marathon.."

"The class isn't that bad Harry, besides, Mmmalfoy-" 'oh how I hate calling him that,' "doesn't really bother me in that class."

"Good!" said Harry "If he does just use one of those hexes I taught you."

"Yeah..." "If only you knew how amazing he is' Ron thought to himself, stirring his spoon in his soup.

"Are you okay Ron? You aren't eating your food." said Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really. I just don't feel good." Hermione put her hand on Ron's forehead.

"You are a little hot. Maybe you should see Madame Pomfrey. Want me to go with you?" Hermione scooted closer to Ron

"No, I'm fine, really I am." said Ron scooting farther from Hermione. "Look I gotta go!" It was starting to get awkward between Ron and Hermione since last summer. Hermione had known he was gay and had tried to convert him. Ron was lonely so he accepted. Now Hermione was almost on the verge of stalking Ron. Wanting to go everywhere and knowing everything. He realized at that moment that he honestly couldn't tell Hermione like he had begged to with Draco.

"Ron!, we still have ten minutes until class." said Hermione trying to keep him longer.

"It's on the opposite side of the castle and I need to talk to professor Malkinely about the, uh, the essay." and with that Ron ran down the hall and towards his Pureblood wizardry class. As he was running, he started to feel faint, and eventually collapsed on the floor.

"Mr. Weasley!" Professor Malkinely raced towards the boy to see if he was alright, but when he got to him he realized the Ron was unconscious. Professor Malkinely picked the redhead up an took him to the infirmary. On the way Harry and Hermione saw the professor carrying their friend, and raced towards him, but crashed into Malfoy.

"Potter, Mudblood, what's the hurry, don't you want to have a little chat?"

"Look Malfoy not that it concerns you or anything, but we have to go, Ron needs us."

"What? What's wrong with him?" Draco asked concerned for his secret boyfriend. "I mean...good, good riddance with that blood traitor."

"You're despicable Malfoy." Hermione snuffed. And they left him to his thoughts.

"God, Ron please be alright, please Ron."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 

Weeks went by and Ron was still in his coma. Nothing Madame Pomfrey did was helping him. Draco wept in silence for the loss of his companion. Ron's fever had reached 105 degrees, and his skin was as cold as ice. Hermione and Harry where there everyday, watching over their friend in his time of need. Draco would walk outside of the infirmary and glance in at his love. The sight made Draco go cold and white, bile rising in his throat. Draco would catch Harry and Hermione leaving his loves side and listen as intently as he could at their words.

"I hope he makes it." Hermione would say clutching Harry and crying into his shoulder.

"It''ll be okay." said Harry returning her hug and assuring her everything would be alright. At night, when everyone was asleep Draco would climb out of his bed and into the infirmary to watch Ron sleep. He would brush the hair out of Ron's eyes and kiss his forehead. There were never long moments of stay because of his predicament, but when he did stay he would just look at Ron and a tear would fall from his eyes.

Two weeks later

"RON!" Hermione shouted. "Oh Ron! You are awake!" She hugged Ron with all her might, knocking him down from his sitting position.

"I, um, what's going on?" Ron looked around quizzically. "Why am I here?" looking down at his bed sheets and the walls of the infirmary.

"Ron-" Harry looked at Hermione. "You don't know why you are here?" Ron was even more confused

"Um, no! what's going on!" Ron rose from his bed.

"Sit back Ron." Hermione pushed Ron back onto the bed. "Ron, you have been in a coma these past few weeks."

"Weeks!" exclaimed Ron

"Try over a month!"

"OVER A MONTH!" Ron shot up from his bed again

"Lay down!" said Hermione. "Madame Pomfrey want you to stay here a few more weeks. You are unstable and you still have a fever. You passed out after running from us at lunch."

"Oh, has anyone else been here?" Ron asked.

"No, where you expecting someone?" Hermione asked in return.

"NO! no, I was just curious. That's all."

"Well, okay. But hey Ron, we have class we better be heading to, we'll come by later."

"K, later guys." 'Why didn't Draco come by, wasn't he worried at all?'

Five minutes later, Ron heard a rustle outside of the window, so he looked and immediately turned red with anger.

"YOU!!!" Ron screamed. "Why haven't you come to see me? Don't you care at all?"

"Ron please quiet! I wanted to, but couldn't, only at night. Oh, Ron you have no idea how worried I have been. Ron please believe me." Draco was pleading, and his eyes were glistening with tears.

"Bullshit!" said Ron. "I thought you cared about me? You couldn't show your face here? Only at night?!" Draco had turned and began to get mad

"Look here! I wanted to see you, I wanted to hold you and tell you everything was okay. You cannot say I don't care! I not only visited you but I did so at night! If I had gotten caught...seeing you, and at night ! God Ron! My dad would have been here and gone already and killed you!"

"I don't care! If you don't want to see me in the daytime, I don't want to see you at night. I don't want to see you anymore!"

"Ron!!!" exclaimed Draco "I-"

"GO AWAY!" Draco hung his head and tried to say another word but knew it was worthless. With a last glimpse he walked away from the window.

"Ron, please, I love you, please. Don't you know you're killing me?"


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!WE HAVE GOTTEN THIS FAR!!! WE RULE!!!! No seriously we do rule...you all shall be conquered!!!! Lol jk 4 chapters isn't that much, but we progressed a lot in 4 chapter...how many of you can say the same???? 

Ron was laying in his bed, nearly dead from boredom. Sure Harry and Hermione would come to visit him, but Hermione always seemed to put herself in his lap, and petting his hair. Seriously, did she think he was a dog or something??? She might as well just say "here boy, come here and let me try to turn you.' why cant she understand that he was about as straight as a rainbow? 'god, I really miss Draco. But I cannot keep doing this secret business. That's about as bad as letting Hermione have her way with me.' He shuddered at the thought of that night at the Burrow. He was walking down the hallway and BAM he had been dragged into a separate room and had his clothes practically ripped off. He waited for what seemed like hours for his friends to show up, in actuality it was only minutes. But soon gave up and began catching up with his homework. Hours later, in the dead of night Ron thought he heard the sound of someone walking around him. With a start he jumped up and looked around in the darkness.

"Sh!" said the voice from a corner. "Don't worry, its just me."

"What do you want!" said Ron angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry its just that-"

"Don"t feed me that Draco!" Draco advanced.

"I want you to know something!" Draco hissed. "I don't know how many times I am going to have to say this for it to get into that head of yours but I am going to say it one more time." Ron was staring at him with angry eyes. "My father will KILL YOU!!!!! Do you get that KILL YOU!!!! If I see you he will come and do unspeakable things to you before killing you. Do you really want to die? No, now please. Do you understand now?" Ron was still angry, almost like he was possessed.

"Get away from me I don't want to see you here again!"

"Fine, but try and find someone like me again."

"Someone like who? Someone who wont let me give myself to him. Someone who doesn't love me enough to let me embrace him in public? Then no, I hope I will never find someone like you again." Draco was so angry that if he had stayed he would have surely hit Ron. With a swift turn Draco left and never came back.  
Ron was so unspeakably angry that he couldn't sleep.

"May I talk to you?" Ron looked up to see Madame Pomfrey. "I think you are being a little too hard on your boyfriend."

"Huh? Oh he's not my-" Ron paused "How did you know he was my boyfriend?" Madame Pomfrey laughed and sat down on the edge of his bed. "A boy who risks his life to come and see you, full knowing he could suffer dire consequences and holds you and takes the hair from your eyes and weeps for you. Seems like a boyfriend to me." Ron blushed.

'I've been such an idiot.' he thought

"I think you need to re-evaluate this boy, he loves you very much."

"I"ve been an idiot haven't I?"

"Not an idiot" Madame Pomfrey laughed. "But you have been mislead. Now, by what I heard a moment ago you really want to make this relationship whole." Ron blushed. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, sex is completely natural. Now, is that why you are angry? Because he isn't ready and you are?"

"Um, well, this is sort of awkward, but yeah. I mean I love him and he loves me but he wont- you know." Madame Pomfrey laughed and stood up.

"Give him more time, he will come around and you both will be happier once it comes naturally and not forced. He really is a good boy, I don't understand why he makes himself so bad. Well, get some sleep. I think you are getting discharged sometime this week. I would send Mr. Malfoy an owl. I will sign it if you like."

"Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 YAY!!!! 

"What should I write to Draco? Should I even write to him?" Ron was pondering looking at his notepad (AN there will be notepads in the wizarding world!! At least in this story.)Ron was still a little mad at Draco, if not for the fact of coming out, but for not wanting to be with him physically. He understood that Draco didn't want to ruin him, but how could he? He had sex with Hermione before, and wasn't COMPLETELY scarred from that. If anything, by giving himself to Draco, would probably be better for him. "How can I convince him that it's okay, that I really want this?" Then right at that moment a brilliant beyond brilliant idea popped into his head.

Later that night, Ron heard a noise in the infirmary once again. "Draco?"

"Draco? Why on earth would Draco be here? And why do you call him Draco?"

"Oh, hi Hermione. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would pay you a visit. Don't mind do you?" Hermione was then advancing towards him.

"No, no that's alright."

"Good. Ron, I've been really worried about you how are you feeling." she was now once again, sitting on his lap. "I've been fi-" Hermione had pressed her lips against his, in full power. Ron tried to pull her off, but he finally had to bite her lip to get her off of him.

"Hermione! What the douche was that?!?!?!?!?!" Hermione laughed.

"Ron, don't tell me you don't know a kiss when you get one?"

"No, Hermione I'm gay! Gay ya hear me!! Like Rainbow loving, dick sucking gay!!!"

"But what about the burrow? Have you forgotten about that?"

"Hermione, I was bored and you were very aggressive that day."

"But-"

"Mudblood what are you doing here?" Draco had entered the room without either of them noticing.

"Me? What about you ferret?"

"Professor Malkiney asked me to assist Weasley with our Pureblood Wizardry homework."

"At midnight?"

"Just get out of here mudblood." Hermione left, but first gave Ron a kiss on his forehead.

"What do want Draco?"

"Look, I was walking by and heard what was going on, and well, I couldn't let her do that to you Ron. Just couldn't. But don't worry I'm leaving now."

"Wait!!" Draco turned around.

"Yeah?"

"...Thanks."

"No problemo."

Down the hall

Hermione had left, Infuriated with Ron. How dare he turn her down. She knew he couldn't resist her body that night at the burrow. She screamed the password at the fat lady and angrily swung the portrait farther than it should have gone. "The nerve!" she heard the fat lady scream. Walking straight past other Gryffindor's and up to Harry.

"So?" asked Harry getting up from his previous embracement with Ginny.

"Nothing! he pushed me back."

"Well, I could have told you that." said Ginny "Face it, Ron is gay and you cant change him."

"Oh, I can change him. Just wait!" Hermione was almost frantic. "And Malfoy was there."

"Malfoy?" Harry jumped up "What about Malfoy?"

"He was there, he came up to Ron and I and started talking to us. I think Ron and Malfoy are-"

"Don't you say it!" said Harry

"He heard me coming and called out for Malfoy, by his first name. then Malfoy gave some bogus excuse about Pureblood Wizardry homework."

"It's midnight!"

"Yeah I know. Either way, he wont come near me. I- AUGH! I'm going to bed." and with that Hermione ran up the stairs.

"Come here!" Ginny grabbed Harry's shirt and tried to pull him in for a kiss but Harry resisted.

"No, Gin! What if he and Malfoy are-"

"Are what? Together? Not gonna happen. The Malfoy's tried to kill us before, Draco included. My brother may be dim sometimes but there is no way he is with Draco. Besides, do you think Draco would lower himself to blood traitor status? It's okay." She pulled him in for a kiss again. This time Harry swept down and kissed her back. "I'm going to bed." said Ginny.

"Want some company?" asked Harry

"Oh?" Ginny smiled and dragged Harry into the bedroom by his tie.

Back at the Infirmary.

"So why did you save me from she-who-must-not-be-named again??" Ron asked.

"I can't stomach the idea of someone else kissing you. But if you want me to leave then I will. Just say the magic word."

"What, abbera kadabra? Sorry that wasn't funny. And no, I just want to talk." Ron said.

"Oh?" Draco sat on the side of the bed, and trying his hardest not to snog Ron while he was in a defenseless state. "Are you not mad at me?"

"Oh don't think you're getting off the hook that easily. I'm still mad, but I understand why you don't want to tell the world about us yet. But I AM mad as to why you won't have me."

"Ron, you don't get it do you? I want to have you, more than anything in this world. I just don't want to change you. I always want you to be the guy I first fell in love with."

"Whatever man, just let me sleep." With that Draco left, and Ron's last thoughts before he crashed were I will have you Draco. You won't know what's coming.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 WARNING: CONTAINS SERIOUS HOMOSEXUAL ACTIVITIES

Ron was walking through the halls of Hogwarts. "Finally! Free from that bed!" he thought as he looked around. Class was still in session but he had all day. "Ah! Here it is." he walked towards a door coming out of the wall. Ron walked into the room, it had changed. There was more than just a chair this time. The walls were covered in a warm velvet with golden molding. A fireplace was to the far west corner and a settee was in front of it, a table with grapes beside it. There was another door to the east and Ron could only know what was behind that door. He made himself comfortable on the settee, patiently waiting for Draco, eating the ever re-appearing grapes and white Wine. The Bell (AN: yes, we have school bells in our story) for class had just rung, it would be any moment now until Draco would come through that door. Ron scrambled, freshening up and running his hands through his hair, and none too soon he heard a click and the door was opening. Ron jumped onto the couch, as if he had just been lounging there.

"Hello...Draco"

"Uh, hi Ron.. Wha-what are doing here?"

"Waiting for you babe."

"Babe? Aren't you mad at me?"

Ron laughed, "I won't be soon." he was advancing towards Draco with a predator look on his face.

"R-Ron? What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, nothing, I just haven't kissed my boyfriend in a very, VERY long time is all." with that Ron crashed his lips against Draco's pressing his tongue against Draco's lips begging for entry, which Draco gladly obliged. As they were tongue wrestling, moans could be heard coming from both hockey players. Ron lead Draco towards the chair, placing him on top of his lap, still kissing by the way. After about twenty minutes of blissful snogging, Draco bit Ron's tongue."Ouch! What was that for?!?!?"

"Ron, I needed to breathe, plus if we would have gone on any longer, I don't think I could hold myself back."

"So? You know, and I know that you want me."

"Well yeah, but-" The bell had once again rung, signaling the time for the next class, which also meant students running everywhere. "that," Draco finished. "I've got to go, I can't miss potions. I'm sorry."With a kiss Draco left Ron in a daze sitting on the settee. 'God that was close!' thought Draco as he walked down the hall cleaning up his face and straightening his robes. The last thing he needed was for people to see him wrinkled, suspicious. After he reclaimed his composure he walked down to the dungeons and to potions class. Of course what was potions class without the Gryffindor's. As he sat down Hermione and Harry were throwing death glares his way. 'Oh, this is great.' though Draco as he rolled his eyes at the two Gryffindor's. Hermione got up from her seat and over to Draco.

"Listen Malfoy" she said staring straight into his eyes "Back off of Ron, he's mine." Draco couldn't keep it in.

"Are you serious?!" Draco was almost uncontrollable with his laughter. "First off, when I walked in on you and Weasel snogging it looked more like he was fighting you off than embracing you. And the look of gratitude he gave me when I spotted you practically raping him was hilarious. Face it Mudblood, he thinks you are about as gross as┘well, any other woman. So stop embarrassing yourself because now you have advertised the fact that you are in love with a faggot to not only your house, but Mine." Hermione turned red and walked back to her seat, a roar of laughter erupted behind Draco as he kicked his feet up on the seat and smiled. 'That'll teach her.' he thought smirking. The door to the potions class opened but it wasn't Professor Snape.

"Ron!" said Hermione running to him.

"RON!!!!!" said Draco falling out of his chair. He quickly regained his composure and sat back down.

"Eh, hi, Hermione." Ron was clenching his teeth as she hugged him.

"Glad to see you disrupting my class Mr. Weasley, now sit down and take out your notes." Snape had walked into the room. "Now, today we will be learning about.." Draco had wandered off into thought.

"What the hell!!!!!!" he thought staring at Ron. Ron waved at Draco discreetly and turned back to Snape's attention. "Excuse me, Professor, may I be excused?"

"Go." said Snape. Draco abruptly got up from his seat and couldn't get out of that room fast enough.

HAHAHA!! YOU READ THAT THINKING YOU WERE GONNA GET SOMETHIN'...PERVS


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 

"Draco! Draco wait up!" Ron was running towards Draco arms flailing about him. "Draco why'd you leave? I was looking forward to class with you,"

"I'm sorry its just if I would've stayed, well I don't really know what." and with that Draco pulled Ron into another kiss; Ron squealed like a little school girl.

"I love you, you know that right Draco?"

"Yeah, I know. C'mon, lets go."


	8. Chapter 72

Ch. 7.2 

No one was in the hall, luckily. The two boys couldn't keep their lips apart from the others for more than a half a second . Feeling for the door Draco was pulling Ron in towards him. "Ah!" said Draco finding the knob in between kisses. The door opened and was just like how it was left. Even the grapes and Wine were still out, filled. The two broke for a moment. Draco walked into the room. He hadn't fully seen the room the last time he was in it. Ron closed the door and tackled Draco from behind. "What the. Ow!" said Draco as he was pinned to the ground. He turned around and faced Ron. Ron began to kiss him. Draco didn't like being the submissive one but let Ron have his moment. "This wood floor probably isn't anywhere near as comfortable as that couch over there." said Draco

"Oh?" Ron got up and pulled Draco to his feet before throwing him back down on the couch and continuing what they were doing prior to Draco's comments.Draco grabbed Ron's shirt and ripped it off. "My buttons-" Ron tried to say but Draco pressed his lips against him their tongues playing an intricate dance. A low moan erupted from Ron's throat. Draco smiled and ran his hands down Ron's chest. While trying to gain dominance Draco thrust Ron onto the ground "...Mh" said Ron. Draco lowered his kisses. Neck, shoulders, chest. He scratched Ron's chest and bit his nipple. "Ow!" But Draco was paying no attention and Ron was actually enjoying it.

With a swift hip movement Ron had gained control and flipped Draco over to his back. Taking the lead Ron, in turn, took the bottom of Draco's shirt and lifted it above his head, before finally releasing its hold on the beautiful pale body. Ron stopped for a moment to marvel in Draco's beautiful chest. Just enough time to once again be claimed submissive and rolled onto his back. As they kissed Ron fiddled with Draco's zipper. All the time, the boys rolling back and forth trying to obtain the dominance. Draco was beginning to get angry at Ron's non-submission and began to get aggressive. Biting harder on Ron and leaving marks. "Ow! Draco." for a split second Draco looked at Ron and the body he was beginning to alter.

"I'm sorry." said Draco as he was setting himself back into reality.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron getting up from the floor. He really had to marvel at Draco, in nothing but his skibbies and couldn't be more attractive if he tried.

"We cant do this Ron." said Draco trying to put his pants back on. Ron came over to Draco and thrust him back onto the ground.

"No! now you listen to me. I love you and I am willing to die to love you. So shut up and make love to me." Draco had never seen Ron so dominant and for a second let Ron take over him.

"Oh no" said Draco once he realized that Ron was in control. The battle for dominance began again. Only this time. There were going to be no interruptions. Draco had managed to get atop Ron one last time, unzipping his zipper he snagged the pants. "Bloody pants, get off!!!" said Draco struggling to get the pants off of Ron. Ron laughed and helped to wiggle out of his own pants. "Ooh! I always knew you were a boxers guy." said Draco smiling and kissing Ron's chest.

"I actually pictured you as a commando guy, but hey, whitey tightys are okay too. Makes you look, nicer."

"Actually, these don't do me much justice."

"Only way to find out." and with a yank Ron had pulled Draco's last remaining clothes off.

"Like wise." said Draco repeating the same motion. They began to kiss again, it wasn't until they felt each other that they realized they were truly naked. Ron couldn't stand to not look at the amazing body before him. Perfect in everyway.

"Oh God I want you!" Ron lunged for Draco and over took him, kissing his every inch of skin.

"Ron! That tickles!" Ron would laugh and continue his actions.

"Draco?"

"Ron?"

"I wont go any further if you don't want me to." Draco paused and looked up at the boy next to him.

"I am willing to do whatever you want. I love you." Ron kissed Draco and ran his hands down Draco's body.

"You know." said Ron. "I have always been a sucker for the 'V'" Draco laughed.

"Well, then I am glad, I work very hard for those you know." Ron kissed Draco's trail of fine hair. From his belly button down. "Oh!" said Draco feeling Ron's accidental touch against his manliness. Ron smiled and continued. Only this time not on accident. He grabbed Draco and kissed its length. Draco was already on the verge of screaming. The anticipation was killing him. Draco was just where Ron wanted him. Slowly he kissed Draco's sex, taking him in, his scent, his taste. He wanted to remember it all. "God could you go any slower?" asked Draco sarcastically.

"Yes, I could." said Ron smiling. He took Draco in, a gasp erupted from Draco's mouth that was unprecedented to any other sound Ron had ever heard from his love. After every few minutes Ron would stop to kiss Draco passionately, letting him get a taste of himself, before returning to his prior position.

"Stop!" said Draco.

"What?" asked Ron. He was abruptly flipped and Draco had once again gained dominance.

"It's my turn." said Draco smiling at the boy below him. Ron's red hair was in his eyes. Draco blew the strands away with his breath before beginning to kiss the boy below him. Kissing his lips, collar bone, chest, belly button, and finally reaching his sex. Draco took Ron in. Oh the sweet feeling. He was where he was supposed to be. Here with his love. Draco repeated what Ron had done. Getting up every few seconds to kiss Ron before returning to his current activity. Ron's back began to arch and he would moan with intense pleasure. It was time.

"OH!" screamed Ron as he arched his back about to give up his will power. Draco released himself from Ron and kissed him hard on the lips. Their teeth clashing and grinding on the others, tongues bruising and lashing at the opposite. Draco turned Ron onto his back and paused.

"Are you sure?" asked Draco

"Positive. I love you." replied Ron. Draco gulped, he was more nervouse than he recalled ever being when it came to sex. Almost within an instant Draco had thrust himself inside of Ron. "Draco!" Ron screamed in sweet delight. In that instant Draco knew where he was meant to be. Here, with Ron, inside Ron, here they were one. Draco thrust in and out until he was on the verge of climax before pulling himself away from Ron. "What are you doing?" asked Ron, dripping in sweet sweat.

"I love you, this is our day, I'm not going to take up all the limelight." Ron smiled and kissed Draco. The two had switched. Ron knew he really was meant to be with Draco in that moment. He entered Draco and the feeling was immense. "Oh!" yelped Draco , unrepentant of the feeling he was experiencing. As the pace quickened both knew time was almost up. "Ron! Oh Ron!" screamed Draco "I love you!" With one last push both of the boys climaxed and issued a deep moan. Collapsing on each other they drew themselves in and fell asleep in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 8

CH 8 

Ron woke up feeling something heavy draped across his middle. He turned and saw his love there sleeping peacefully. A smile grew onto the boy's face, as thoughts from the previous night returned to him. 'I told you I would have you Draco. he thought. Then another, but less dominant thought popped into his used up brain. Ron got dressed in a hurry, then hurried straight towards the kitchens.

Draco woke to the sweet memories his beloved had given him. But when he opened his eyes, the one he had dreamed about, was not there. "Oh please tell me he hasn't changed his mind about me! Does he not want me anymore now that he has had me, and I him? Oh I knew we shouldn't have done this!' thoughts like these kept filling his mind until Ron had slipped into the room fifteen minutes later.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked.

"I went to get you something to eat, thought you might need it since you only ate me yesterday." he replied. Draco then felt guiltily about his previous thoughts.

"Oh thanks. I love you Ron." Ron turned to him and smiled.

"And I you my precious."


	10. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 

There was a rap on the window in the middle of the night. Draco was woken to a start by an owl tapping its beak into the window. "an owl? This late?" he stretched and scratched his self before throwing the covers off of him and walked to the window. With a swoosh the owl was on the bed. It was a beautiful pitch black owl. Draco stopped for a second and stared. It was his fathers', he knew this letter wouldn't be a happy one. Draco gave the owl a piece of bread before watching it swoop out of sight. There was a heavy sigh which erupted from Draco while he opened the letter. It was just as he had expected. Luckily his father was never a howler person or everyone would be awake by now. The words fell onto Draco's heart like knives.

"NOT MY SON"

Draco was on the verge of tears. "How could he do that to me? How did he know? Who told him? Spies?" The silence around him was too much, by morning every Slytherin would know he was a blood traitor and a faggot at that. "Ah!" he whispered as the door appeared before him. Draco quickly climbed in and found a room, it looked just like his Slytherin dorm. Draco greeted the bed with a warm smile before sliding into it.

In the Gryffindor Boys Dorms

Ron woke to his owl tapping his forehead. "Mh, Draco" he said in his sleep before one final tap "Ow! What the-" Pidwidigon was looking him in the eye, his big owl eyes sparkling as he hooted cheerfully. Ron gave him an owl treat before petting the bird and letting him fly to the owlery. It was a letter from his mother. Ron, curious, opened it, ripping the envelope. He had never grasped the concept of opening it normally. Inside was a letter from his mother.

"Ronald,  
Dear,  
I miss you so much.  
I'm sorry this letter is so short I just thought I should warn you. I have recently gotten a letter from a friend of yours telling me about you and your...love life. I think you should know that while I don't understand it I still love you and wanted you to know that there are people out there who do not like you. I would be very careful if I were you. Don't trust anyone except your┘boyfriend. I love you Mum"

Ron was confused. Who would tell his mother about him and Draco? He dropped the paper and hit his forehead in realization "HERMIONE!" He got up in a flash. If she told his mother, she must have told- "SHIT!" Ron put on his clothes and ran out of the Gryffindor common room towards the Room of Requirement. How he knew Draco was there, he could not explain, but it was a strong feeling tugging at his heart.

As soon as Ron entered the room of requirement, he was instantly hugged by Draco, so tight that he lost his breath. "He disowned me Ron! That bastard of a father disowned me!!! What am I going to do?" Ron, for once, did not know an answer to his beloved's question. All he could do was to hug him, and hug him tightly. He decided though, that it would be best to reveal his news later, when Draco was not in hysteria. After what seemed hours to Ron, but only moments to Draco, Draco finally stopped crying. By then they were lying on the blue-green couch that Draco conjured earlier. When Ron decided to tell Draco what his mother had sent him, he noticed that the other boy was asleep. Ron pushed away the hairs that were in Draco's eyes, and kissed his forehead.

"I will take care of you, Draco. I promise. I love you so, so much. It kinda hurts to love you this much." Ron whispered. Little did he know however, Draco heard every word Ron had just said, smiling to himself he thought, 'I love you too, and if any body tries to take you away, they WILL regret it.'

Later that morning.

Ron was asleep, Draco was still laying in his lap. With Ron's hand in his, Draco moved his fingers over Ron's skin gently, kissing every fingertip. "Morning" grunted Ron.

"Morning." said Draco back.

"We have class today don't we?" said Ron wishing he never had to get up again.

"Actually we don't. Today is Saturday." Draco smiled up at the boy

"Good, I want to spend all day with you." Ron kissed his counterpart.

"That was the plan." said Draco, giving a light kiss in return.

"How did you know I was here last night?" asked Draco looking up at his love.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just felt it, something was dragging me to you. Like we were connected."

"Want to get breakfast?" asked Draco.

"Isn't it ten a.m.?"

"So?"

"Okay, come with me. I know how to get to the kitchens." Ron grabbed Draco by the wrist and pulled him up. Both were still in their pajamas. Ron looked both ways before walking out of the room with Draco in tow. "Come on, its this way." Ron lead Draco to a large painting of fruits in a bowl.

"This is the entrance to the kitchen?" asked Draco

"You didn't know that?"

"Obviously not." said Draco in sarcasm.

"Come on." Ron dragged Draco into the kitchen where the house elf Dobby greeted them.

"Oh! Harry Potters friend! What brings you to Dobby's home?"

"Hello Dobby!" greeted Ron. "Could we get some food from breakfast?"

"Anything for friends of Harry Potter's friend." said Dobby walking off to get Ron and Draco some left over food.

"This place is huge!" said Draco looking around at the pots and pans around the walls.

"Yeah it is. I used to come here in the middle of the night and grab some food. Dobby always gave me the best food. He's really a good house elf."

"Yeah, I know. He was my father's remember?"

"Oh yeah! Huh!" said Ron. Ron looked into Draco's eyes.

"What?" questioned Draco

"You are so hot" replied Ron, pulling Draco in.

"Oh? Well, it will have to wait a few more minutes before we can do anything."

"Oh?" said Ron, one eyebrow cocked. "Why cant I just take you right here? I'm sure the house elves wouldn't mind us just throwing all these bowls and stuff onto the ground and going after each other."

"Really? Then I'm all for it." said Draco kissing Ron.

"Fine, we will wait a little longer." replied Ron.

"Here you are friends of Harry Potter." Dobby was behind them holding up a plate of eggs, bacon, pancakes, syrup, sausage, jellies, breads, and an assortment of other things.

"Oh! Thanks Dobby." said Ron taking the tray and escorting Draco out of the kitchen. As they left Ron looked around and saw the emptiness of the halls. One third year was rushing to a class his books in tow. "I thought you said is was Saturday?"

"I lied?" said Draco. "Come on, remember when it was supposed to be our day and I took it for granted?"

"Well yeah- but-"

"Well, today will be our day."

"Really?" said Ron hugging his love. "But what about class?"

"Well, we will just say we didn't feel well that day. Besides, I'm sure that all the Slytherin's wont look too kindly on me after they find out I am, well, you know."

"Oh! Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. May I have a word with you?" The two boys looked up and saw a tall, grey haired and bespectacled man.

"He-hello Professor Dumbledore. Of course."

"You can drop the food off here, the house elves will come and get it again." The two boys dropped the food and walked with Professor Dumbledore to his office. Once they entered the office the boys took a seat and waited for Dumbledore to address them. "I want to discuss your housing arrangements with you. I know about your-predicament and recent letters. I think it may be safer for both of you, primarily Mr. Malfoy, if you room together in neither houses."

"Do what?" Draco and Ron said simultaneously in bewilderment.

"Well, since the summer holidays are coming soon, I would've thought that you wouldn't mind, but if you'd rather stay in your houses then-"

"NO!!!"

"N-no professor, we would like it very much. But where would we be staying then?" Ron asked.

"There is another room, like an apartment you might say. The school uses it if a girl gets pregnant and wishes to keep the baby with her. It is on the third floor, behind the painting of a lion chewing on grass. The password is laffy taffy. Your stuff is already there, and you have been excused for the day due to distress." Then the professor left the boys to go search for their new home.

When the boys found the painting and gave the lion the password, they where overwhelmed with joy. The thought of them being able to be together at all times just boggled their minds. The first room when they entered was a baby blue and yellow wallpaper with lace flowers climbing across the walls and other disgusting dИcor. Just the right colors for a baby. Ron looked at Draco and could not stop laughing; the look of disgust on the blondes face was priceless. When Ron looked around he found a note on the counter that led to the kitchen. He read it aloud,

'Boys feel free to change the house to your liking. D.'

"GLADLY!" Draco exclaimed.

"What color should we have it?" Ron asked.

"Dark emerald green of course."

"But I don't like green, why not red?"

"Ew no! gah! I really don't want to argue with you about what color we should do it, why not just mix the green and red?"

"And make it look like Christmas barffed in it? NO!" they thought, and argued before they finally came up with a solution, their colors, deep blue with charcoal grey. When they finished furnishing the first room and kitchen, they moved onto the bedrooms.

"Well look! There's two bedrooms! One for each of us!" Ron stated.

Draco turned to Ron and asked, "Do you really expect me to let you live with me but not share my bed? No. we share a room."

"Oh, ok."Ron was blushing by then. "So I guess we have an office?" asked Ron.

"An office." Throughout the day the boys began setting up and moving pieces of furniture until it was to perfection. In the main room three of the four walls were a dark cobalt blue while the far west wall was a steel grey. A black, large, and comfortable, sofa was placed behind the grey wall. A glass coffee table was in front of the sofa with small kick knacks and a dark bears skin rug underneath it. The fireplace faced the sofa, a banner of grey across it. To the sides were some mismatched chairs and a grey chaise lounge with a blue throw across the top, draping down. Portraits were all around the rooms, but they were not inhabited because of all the 'unknown acts' these two boys would conjure up. In the shared bed room the theme continued with a dark four poster king size bed with cobalt blue sheets. The pillows were grey and the window treatments behind them as well. A dark dresser was on the opposite wall, adjacent to another door leading to the bathroom. Another bear skin rug below the bed. The whole area was covered in hard wood. In the bathroom there were two sinks and a Jacuzzi tub, Ron wanted the Jacuzzi tub. Along with a two person rain shower and marble flooring.

'You like?" asked Ron wrapping his arms around Draco's neck.

"Like? Try love!" said Draco kissing his lovers hands.

"Good. Wanna try out that Jacuzzi tub?"

"Race you!"


	11. Chapter 10

Ch. 10 

The boys were laying in the bubbly Jacuzzi tub. Ron lay on Draco's chest, Draco was looking at the ceiling while mindlessly messing with Ron's hair. Ron was sipping on a hot tea and moving his fingers over the water. The jets had stopped and both the boys were just sitting in the bubbles. "Are you okay?" asked Ron. "you are quiet." Draco didn't answer immediately, instead he racked him mind on how to answer.

"Yeah, well, I will be okay."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not yet."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Forever?"

"Forever and a day." Draco kissed Ron and turned the jets back on and tickled Ron's back.

"Ooh!" Ron turned around and seductively overcame Draco. Draco succumbed to the boy and let Ron take over him.

After their romp in the Jacuzzi tub, Draco lifted himself out of the tub and into a warmed dark green robe. Ron repeated the same action and wrapped himself into a dark red robe. "I have missed over a month of school." said Ron "I wouldn't be surprised if you missed more." Draco cocked his eyebrow and looked Ron up and down.

"Well in that case I don't think I want to go to school ever again." Ron leaned in to kiss Draco but missed. Draco had gotten up and walked to the library, the room that was formerly Ron's, and sat down at a mahogany desk. "Hey, what'd you leave for?"

"I have an essay to do-" Ron looked at Draco "for real this time! I cant miss any more class, and neither can you. Do you need any help with all your homework?"

"No, everyone gave me a project to do instead of making up my homework, well, everyone but Snape. He gave me a huge packet and told me to be in his class early Monday morning for a test worth more than the OWLS themselves. Kinda figured. Well, I need to finish this. I will meet you for bed later."

Ron nodded and left the room to snuggle up on their sofa. It wasn't until three in the morning that Ron had awaken to a different room. He turned around in his bed and saw a sleeping Draco. 'He looks like an angel' Draco must have moved him from the couch when he had finished his essay. How sweet his love was. Ron had never loved anyone more than he did Draco. It was so hard to believe that his first year they had been enemies but then sometime during sixth year they just clicked.

Ron thought back to the very day

Ron had been walking through the halls and towards Professor McGonagall's. "AUGH!" he screamed in frustration. "Snape is trying to kill me with these potions!"

"I know, even Hermione is having a hard time with them." replied Harry, catching up to his best friend. As they walked into Professor McGonagall's classroom they noticed most were in pairs.

"Oh, nice of you to join us boys." said Professor McGonagall quit frustrated.

"Sorry" both of them mumbled under their breath.

"No need." said the professor. "Now, Harry if you would pair up with Hermione and-" At that moment the last straggler walked into the room. "Draco." the boy stopped in his tracks. "Since you and Mr. Weasley both decided to be late I am assigning you partners for this project." both of the boys faces fell as they glared at each other with distaste. "Now your project assinments are all different so there will be no cheating off of another. Each of you will be given something to trasfigure and will show the class." most of the kids were groaning, Ron and Draco included. Hermione seemed to be the only one interested as she squeeked with joy at whatever her project was to be. "Now, you will need to practice with your partner at least an hour a day before completely mastering your object. Good luck." The two boys walked to the farthest away table. Ron sat down as far away from Draco as possible.

"You know Weasel, I'm not poisonous." Ron looked Draco up and down and scoffed.

"Yeah, okay! are you sure about that?" Ron barely scooted closer towards Draco.

"Anyways. Lets just get this over with before I have to look at you again."

"Whatever Malfoy."

Three weeks later

Draco met Ron in the Library. "It's about time you got here." said Draco annoyed.

"Just be glad I got here."

"Oh, and you think I couldn't do this without you?"

"I have a hard time believing it, yes."

"Oh really?" Draco had gotten up and pushed Ron into a wall.

"Get off me!" Ron screamed and pushed him onto the table. His fists clenched. Draco had gotten up and rammed his fist into Ron's stomach. Draco had pushed Ron up against the wall. There was no escaping Draco's grasp. Then without thinking Ron lunged forward and kissed Draco. As soon as it had happened it ended. Draco looked at Ron in the eyes, almost as if he were fighting temptation. "Um, what were we doing?" asked Ron, trying to ignore what he had just done.

"This," Draco replied as he leaned in and kissed him back. Ron looked into Draco's eyes with surprise. Without even a second guess the two boys were in each others grasp. Each boys lips crushing on the others. Barely able to breathe Ron and Draco had backed off of one another. "Um, that was..."

"Amazing." said Ron

"Yeah, we will go with amazing."

end flashback

Ron was running his fingers lightly through Draco's hair. "Mhm" Draco mumbled under his breath. Ron moved from the bed without trying to disturb Draco. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, the fire was started. Ron warmed his feet and grabbed a cup of hot chocolate. "Morning" said Draco wrapping his arms around Ron's neck. "You're awake?"

"Of course. I have been for a while."

"Oh, I didn't want to wake you."

"Why not? I would have welcomed a morning kiss."

"Well then come over here."

"I have a better idea." Draco grabbed Ron's hand and guided him back into the bedroom before closing the door.


	12. Chapter 11

Ch. 11 While Draco and Ron were enjoying a nice Cup of Joe, there was a knock on their door. (door or painting? I like door better) Draco gave Ron a quizzical look as he got up to answer the door. "Hey, may we come in?" It was Neville and a bunch of other guys.

"Uhh, sure..."

"Thanks."

"Draco, who is it?" asked Ron.

"People." As the group piled into the front room, Ron and Draco could not figure out why these guys were all there.

"So, why are you here? Exactly?" Draco asked. Neville blushed, took a step forward and said,

"We are the G.G.U."

"The what?"

"The G.G.U. Gay Guys United." a boy whom Draco did not even recognize replied.

"Then why are you here Neville?" Ron asked. Neville blushed as Seamus Finnigan stepped forward and took his hand.

"Oh." said Ron blushing slightly. "I never knew"

"Duh, do you think we would tell just anyone?" said Seamus

"I guess not. I mean, the school knew I was gay, but they don't know that-"

"That your with Draco here? Oh yeah they do. Slytherin's are in an uproar about it." Ron looked over at Draco who had turned white with fear.

"Anyways." said Ron "Why are you here?"

"We are here to ask you to join."

"Join? A gay club?"

"Just think about it." said Neville, handing them a card. "You get benefits. Protection for one." Neville looked at Draco "And you make a lot of like-friends. Seeing as you both have pretty much been boycotted. Although it will be harder for you two since it has been leaked by someone that you are together."

"We will think about it." said Draco walking away from the door, obviously frightened by the news.

"Thanks Neville, but we gotta go right now."

"I understand. Come to the meeting on Friday." Neville and the other boys walked off leaving Ron to tend to Draco. Ron looked down at the card. As he moved it around a password and a picture was revealed.

"Look at this Draco...Draco?" Ron looked around but couldn't find Draco. "Draco? Where are you?" Ron found Draco in their bedroom against the wall on the floor, hidden by the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?"

"Look, we should go, you don't need those Slytherin's anyways."

"It's not that I need them, most of those kids are death eaters or sons and daughters of death eaters. I am in danger if anything happens. And so are you."Ron looked down, then walked over to Draco bent down and kissed him.

"Just to let you know, I would die a thousand deaths to love you."

"but after the first death, I would die as well." And they both just sat there, lost in their own thoughts.


	13. Chapter 12

Ch. A 

THIS CHAPTER IS TOTALLY NOT IMPORTANT TO THE STORY┘BUT IF YOU WANT TO READ BE OUR GUEST.

RON AND DRACO WHILE CAMPING!

"Oh come on! Please! For me?" Ron pleaded with Draco

"Ugh! No way! And get sweaty and dirty?"

"But I like when you get sweaty and dirty. It turns me on." Ron came closer to Draco and traced his finger down Draco's chest.

"That's a different kind of sweaty and dirty."

"Well I'm sure its secluded so we can get dirty and sweaty there too."

"You really want to go don't you?"

"Oh please!!!" Draco rolled his eyes at Ron's pleas.

"Fine! But I just want to let you know that it was also your idea to go camping in the first place. I would really rather not go hiking too!"

"Too late! You already agreed! We will go tomorrow, at the butt crack of dawn."

"Oh Joy." Ron looked back at Draco.

"Now!" said Ron slowly undressing. "how about getting sweaty and dirty?"

THE NEXT MORNING

"Morning!!!!!!!!" Ron was above Draco, already dressed and ready to go.

"Mhm! I changed my mind!" Draco rolled over

"Oh no you don't!" Ron grabbed Draco's sides

"Don't! that tickles!!!...HAHAHHA STOP IT!" Draco was now rolling out of his sleeping bag. "Fine fine! I'm up!"

"Okay! Here is your pack lets go!" Draco groaned as the two boys set off into the woods for a hike.

TWO HOURS LATER

"I'm bored. Is this almost over?"

"No, almost there."

"Fine. And so far I haven't seen anywhere to get sweaty and I have to pee."

"Go on a tree, there are plenty here!"

"How disgusting."

"Fine hold it in. I'm going pee myself."

"Oh! Fine!"

TWO MORE HOURS LATER

"Remind me to kill you when we get back to the tent."

"Okay."

ONE MORE HOUR LATER

"JOHN JACOB JINGLEHEIMER SMIT HIS NAME WAS MY NAME TOO!!!!"

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

"I'm going on a picnic and I'm bringing apples, bananas, carrots, dung bombs, elves, ferrets..."

THIRTY MORE MINUTES LATER

"OH! Finally! Were done! I thought we were going to die!"

"You're a wimp."

"Oh believe me...even the animals couldn't stand your singing."

"Shut up!"

"love you."

"love you too." There was a long pause between the two. "Does my singing really suck?" Draco kissed Ron.

"Of course not." Ron smiled. Draco had crossed his fingers behind his back but Ron to this very day never knew.

"So? Wanna get sweaty?"

"Is that all you ever think of?"

"When I have a boyfriend as hot as you. DUH!"

FIN

SEE, TOLD YOU IT WAS POINTLESS...WE JUST THOUGHT WE WOULD WRITE IT!


End file.
